Naruto:lights out
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: Naruto passes the exams the first go around. As he is thrust into a world of death and destruction he finds himself surrounded by others, others willing to aid him others who are willing to be what he desperately wants and needs. Comrades who have your back no matter what. A generation of brothers and sisters who understand and loves you. Who you would give up everything for.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: lights outs**

**by Angelix onix luna**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the name's/things you will no doubt recognize in this chapter and story.( i'll give a shout out next few chapters to those who recognize any of the name's from the list in this chapter) they belong to Kishimoto-sensei and various other talented people.**

Full summary (because they only allow you to post so much): Naruto passes the exams the first go around. As he is thrust into a world of death and destruction he finds himself surrounded by others, others willing to aid him, Others who are willing to be what he desperately wants and needs comrades who have your back no matter what. A generation of brothers and sisters who you would give up everything for. With different teammates and a new Jounin Sensei, what will happen to Naruto's and all our other favorites characters future? How will the events that we all know and love come to play out with this(Smilingly) one simple change?

First chapter is dedicated to manga-neko-96 who I got the idea of the 'brothers' from and who allowed me to use said idea :P hope she likes the first chapter!

A/N: blah this chapter was fifty times better the first time i typed it up ... damn you laptop battery!

A/N2: I revised this chapter some the day after originally posting it.

A/N3: revised again some odd days after original posting...

A/4: changed some names. Plus naruto's age

AU! Obviously! Lol will most likely touch up on canon every now and again so to speak (certain missions from the anime/manga/movies etc etc )

Anyway onward to the story!

**Naruto:Lights out**

_The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions._

_Beating down the door is the face of rejection._

_And once again it's a tragedy anthem._

_We never wanted more; we never needed your blessing._

_But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream?_

_'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen._

_With the gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky._

_Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die._

_So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try, we cry._

_Into the bottle of Jack we die, inside._

_So when you look in his eyes, what cha see now._

_Murder the monster you've made, and watch him bleed out._

_We're in a life, where it's kill or lose._

_Just lie motherfucker, 'til you hear the truth._

_From under the street, through the gutters of youth._

_Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you._

_We are, we are, we are made from broken parts._

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start._

_And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_

_'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts._

_From the city of angels!_

_An empty vessel of devils!_

_Is there no one to save us?_

_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us._

_From the city of angels!_

_And every vessel of devils!_

_Is there no way to save us?_

_Look through my eyes; see the world that you gave us!_

_-we are by Hollywood Undead_

**chapter one**

* * *

Nine year old Uzumaki Naruto jumped up and down as he waited out in the hallways with many other kids.

Today was the graduation exam which Naruto had signed himself up for after he had overheard Mizuki-sensei Talking about it with a few teachers from some of the other classes.

* * *

_"So Mizuki any in your class who are going to attempt early graduation this year?" asked a light skin academy_

_teacher with blonde hair who Naruto slightly recognized from seeing him around the village from time to time._

_"As far as I know there isn't any this go around Takeru."_

_"What about the Uchiha?" asked a black haired female teacher._

_" Naw man he didn't sign up. " replied Mizuki._

_"I admit that kid got potential no doubt about it but he's too caught up in trying to get stronger and stronger_

_you know to defeat his brother and all that hell from what my little bro says I figure the Uchiha doesn't really pay attention to much else plus if I was him I wouldn't want to do anything my older nuke nin brother did "_

_Remarked a brown haired teacher from the preschool level._

* * *

_'Eh I'm loads better than the teme ! I'll prove it to by passing the exam 'ttebayo! I can do this! Believe it!'_ Thought Naruto as he Smiled and looked around at all the other kid's. There seemed to be a lot in the hallway with him and he was sure more would arrive before the test was to start. A few of the kids that Naruto recognize were from his year but were in separate classes If he remembered correctly.

_'Heh probably all had the same idea as me '_

Thought Naruto As he continued to look around, Before long two kids had manage to catch his eyes, He had recognized them both as being fellow orphans and classmates of his, First there was the Takimono kid whose first name Naruto never bothered to remember. In Naruto's opinion he looked alot like Iruka sensei except Takimono didn't have the scar that Iruka had. Standing near him was a girl with brown spiky hair that hung over the right side of her face named...

oh crud what was her name again?

Oh yeah!

Kirimata ..

Kirimata ... MORIKO!

Yeah yeah that was her name Kirimata Moriko!

Naruto recalled she was actually a some what decent kunoichi from what he'd seen during their time in the academy. If he remembered correctly in the last class standing's that was updated and posted at the end of last semester she was something like 12th overall. Her greatest weakness for the large part was being somewhat of a Sasuke fan girl. Naruto remembered all the time's he would see her gushing over the teme alongside Ino and Sakura and the rest of their friend's.

Both Moriko and the Takimono kid were looking around studying their competition, just like he was.

_'Hmm I wonder if they will pass'_ He thought to himself.

Personally he never really had any prior actual interactions with either of the two. But if he remembered correctly both of them had mentioned before in class that they both lived in different apartment buildings close to his near the red light district part of the village.

_'Doesn't the Takimono kid have an elder brother or something?' _wondered Naruto when he suddenly remembered seeing his male classmate walking around the village sometimes with an older looking teenager. As if he was sensing that Naruto was thinking about him said boy glanced over in his direction.

* * *

A dark haired boy sighed.

_'I wonder if Sukima would really disown me if I don't pass this exam.'_

Thought a ten year old boy by the name of Takimono, Tobio

Tobio was an orphan whose parent's had been killed alongside his classmate's Moriko's parents' on a mission against some enemy shinobi back when they were both around five years old. His elder brother Sukima and Izumi her elder sister were both around the age of ten at the time and had just become genin five months prior.

* * *

_Five year old Tobio laughed at a prank his nii-san's teammates had pulled on Tokuma-sensei who laid spread out on the floor rubbing his head while muttering about becoming a jōnin and being forced to take on naive students. _

_Suddenly a ANBU with a Inu mask appeared out of nowhere._

_"The Hokage requires the presence of Genin Takimono and his younger brother."_

_Just as quickly as he arrived the ANBU left._

* * *

Tobio Frowned.

He remembered meeting Moriko, her sister and her sisters teamates Inuzuka, Kano and Hagane, Takuya and their sensei Haruno, Ryuzaki along the way to the Hokage's office.

He remembered glancing up at his elder brother's face the second after the Hokage made the announcement of their parent's apparent deaths.

He remembered seeing his big brother go wide eye and his shoulder's dropping.

He remembers him and Moriko tugging on their sibling's shirts both trying to get their elder sibling's attention.

He remembers Tokuma knelling down and calling him over.

He remembers oh yes he remembers.

The days and night's that followed.

He never had seen his brother cry so hard before in his life.

To him it had seemed like the unthinkable had happened when he saw one of his heroes cry like that.

He remembers going to the memorial stone daily and just standing there with his nii-san in silence for two months afterwards

He remembers seeing a giant with white hair staring at him and his sibling every time they both went to visit the stone.

He always arrived ten minutes after they did.

He remembers getting fed up with the staring a month in and telling his brother about it.

* * *

_"Hey aniki"_

_"Yes otouto?"_

_"There's a pervert who stare's at us."_

* * *

He remembers his brother telling him to squeeze his hand next time they went so he would know.

He remembers doing just that.

He remembers his brother's shouts and the giant flinching.

He remembers his brother grabbing hold of him and the two of them racing away from the giant.

He remembers them running towards one of the leaf's clan compounds. Which one? He couldn't say.

He remembers busting into one of the side family's apartment houses and watching as his brother broke down sobbing into the arms of a surprised kunoichi named Naori His brother's old crush and academy classmate.

He remembers her yelling out to their other friend's.

He remembers watching as a stampede of concerned friends come racing towards the scene.

Nowadays his aniki was barely home.

The reason he was told once when he was seven was because he and his team mates were taking on triple the amount of missions a genin team usually would.

On the rare cases that he WAS home he was either always sleeping or drinking with friends in their shared Apartment on the shady part of town.

During those nights when his brother and his friend's got wicked drunk he usually snuck out of the apartment complex to go do whatever there was to do during the night in Konohagakure. Many times' he had bumped into many other orphan's out on their own little adventures. He frowned remembering one such occasion that happened back when he was eight a few months after the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

* * *

_Eight year old Tobio smiled under his Hyō Mask._

_it was getting close to sunset and h__e being the brave rebellious kid he was had snuck out of his home once again during a apartment building __wide bash in order to go exploring the town._

_Now that those police people weren't around it seemed like he was finally able to actually explore the whole village._

_His target tonight?_

_The shinobi exclusive forest that every other year seemed to come alive with scream's and shouts._

_His aniki during one of his parties had drunkenly warned him about going in there unsupervised._

_From behind his mask Tobio smirked._

_"Heh what does that old fart know I can take good care of myself pretty damn well thank you very much!"_

_Without warning some shuriken and kunai flew right past his head causing him to let out a "eep!"_

_One had actually managed to wack him on the back of the head._

_Quick as a whip he turned around and saw a red haired person in a red and white traveling cloak with an Anbu-esque __mask on standing twenty feet away from him. The mask they were wearing seemed to have a spiral where the lips usually were._

_The two stood there silently observing each other._

_"Who the fuck are you?" yelled Tobio tensing up._

_Instead of responding the shinobi before him simply stood there unmoving. The person __looked to be deep in thought about something._

_After thirty seconds passed Tobio got fed up._

_"WELL?" He yelled causing birds from nearby tree's to shoot up into the sky._

_"..."_

_"YO DOBE IM TALKING TO YOU…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW!" he yelled again this time while reaching for his weapon's pouch._

_Another three seconds_

_A rather loud thump followed by a moan was heard. Before Tobio knew it he was being shoved hard to the ground by a force that came from his left._

_"Hey civi I don't know you and I don't care to know you but please just shut your mouth!" whispered a feminine sounding voice._

_Tobio turned his head and saw another masked ANBU-esque person._

_This one's had on a mask bearing some weird symbol under the right eyehole alongside the leaf symbol on the opposite side staring back at him._

_'Another one?' thought Tobio._

_"I see your itching to start tonight eh Washi-chan, came a calm and collective third voice._

_"Ah hush it you know damn well that if I hadn't intervene when i did then mr. quiet over there would have snapped by now."_

_The girl's voice was the last thing he remembered from that night._

* * *

The next morning, he had found himself tucked into his bed in nothing but briefs and a white t-shirt.

Tobio shook his head furiously trying to get rid of the thoughts and memories plaguing his mind.

After a minute of head shaking he quit and decided to try to focus instead on the other examines.

He studied the kid's standing next to the wall opposite of him.

Earlier when he had arrived he had noted that there were several other kids from his class all scattered around the hallway.

His eye's glanced over at blonde haired whiskered face boy his age and stayed there for a solid three seconds before moving on.

* * *

Their bodies were never recovered.

The lone survivor a jōnin who name Moriko didn't remember was the one to report the death's.

He was also the last to die. Right there in front of the Hokage as he reported in a mission failure.

Official autopsy according to the jōnin's niece a girl who would go on to be one of Moriko's closest friends reported a small amount of some slow reacting poison in his system. Medic nin's were unable to place the exact origins of the poison only that it was barely even traceable in his system. He was apparently poisoned three days prior on the mission.

…

Batta bing batta boom…

Four instant orphan's and one ... no two (for Moriko remembered her friend having a foster brother with black hair and pale skin for a short while) orphan's once more.

Sighing Moriko glanced around near the door and saw a group of older academy students enter into the hallway.

One was a purple haired older girl who was walking towards a crowd of girl's on the other side of the hallway.

_'So she's taking it to huh.'_

Moriko mused and smiled at the thought of her and her ex friend possibly graduating together.

* * *

A Girl with purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut walked into the hallway.

_'Geez all these low lives are here to take the test? Heh what a joke man I'll wipe the floor with these fool's!'_

She smirked to herself as she walked towards a group of girls who upon spotting her promptly squeaked and ran off down the hall.

_'Just like I predicted their all weak and useless heh their nothing but a bunch a scaredy cats who won't last even a second in a battle'_

Thought eleven year old Ami just before she spotted her friends Fuki and Kasumi standing on the other side of the hallway.

* * *

It was twenty minute's passed the time the exams were supposed to start and the proctor's had yet to show.

Many kids were getting annoyed. "Seriously WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!" yelled out a brown hair rugged looking Inuzuka boy.

"arf arf" barked his white coated puppy.

"OI dog breath! Will you settle down and shut up your yelling woke up Hideki-kun!" screamed a fan girl who was just about to lean down and kiss her crush slash obsession

"How troublesome"

Mumbled Nara, Hideki as he used the opening provided by the Inuzuka male from his class to escape his stalker and uncharacteristically (for someone of his heritage) ran like hell to hide among a group of Nara boy's from some of the other classes.

Unbeknownst to the crowd of kid's a group of henged Chunin's and Jōnin's quietly stood among them trying and for the most part succeeding in blending in. One a purple haired plan trench coat wearing Tokubetsu Jōnin named Mitarashi, Anko smirked. A genin hopeful who so happened to be admiring Anko's ample figure was the first one to spot her smirk. He promptly shivered and slowly backed away from said jonin. Not that it would do him any good considering what came next.

Suddenly the kid's in the hallway and all around the academy got an earful when a loud ear splitting sound suddenly started to resonate all around them, causing several dogs on each floor level to start barking. Finally after twenty seconds of excruciating torture the noise stopped. After a few seconds of blessed silence a lone voice sounded from the group of kids.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed a brown haired ten year old girl.

Many recognized her as being part of a rather large famous civilian clan known for their famous dango shop's that were set up all over the shinobi nation's each location being own and operated by very distant cousins of hers. Her shouting made many of the other kid's around her cringed including a short boy with dark black hair and tanned skin.

_'Sesh loud much'_

Thought a eleven year old boy named Sarutobi, Kenta of the famous Sarutobi clan.

Near Kenta was a tall boy with shaggy shoulder length sandy blond hair and blue eyes who stood at 5'0 even.

_'Ugh not like my hearing is important or anything'_

Sarcastically thought eleven year old Yamanaka, Shiro an elder distant cousin of the Yamanaka clan heiress Ino.

A shuriken was thrown towards the brunette from somewhere behind Her. She was able to sense it last second and promptly ducked out of the weapon's path. It wound up striking the wall where another girl wearing a fishnet black shirt was not even five seconds prior. That incident was repeated many more time's with much of the same outcomes. Only a few kids were nicked by the shinobi tools. When it seemed like the assault was finally over each of the weapons suddenly started glowing.

Naruto as well as many of the other more experience prankster's quickly figured out what was about to go down and they promptly ducked to the floor with some even dragging friends and family down with them.

A series of loud bangs was heard followed a second later by a ton of smoke and confetti which was blasted towards many of the unfortunate kids who didn't get the chance to do a last minute dive completely covering them. After a window was opened and a quick wind jutsu was used the smoke finally cleared. The group of kid's then preceded to stand up and sort themselves out..

Only to freeze in realization.

The blast from the bangs had caused many of the kid's to jump up in surprise resulting in them losing balance and promptly falling down with many doing like the prankster's and grabbing onto the closest things. Many like Hideki and Kenta unfortunately found themselves in rather compromising positions thanks' to the surprise. When many of the kid's realized what had happened including a few fan girls who were hoping to get a piece of their obsessions during the chaos's they did the only thing they could think to do in this type of situation, they screamed with many being the unfortunate victims of the Kawarimi jutsu gagging after experiencing first base. Seeing what had happen caused many of the hidden proctors's to release their henge's and revert back to their original sizes and shapes. Some like Anko who started the whole thing fell to their knee's laughing their asses off at the scene. After three minutes of rather insane laughter they were finally able to stop.

...Well some of them, ...other's...

...Not so much...

"O-I oi that was freaking rich ..just..oh my kami that WAS FREAKING RICH!" Laughed out a wild haired chunin with bandages over his face.

Not even the combined killing intent from the examines was enough to deter some of the shinobi whose sanity their co-worker's who just so happened to be watching from the jōnin standby station via tv's were quickly questioning. One such person was a Chunin named Yuhi Kurenai.

* * *

"Um shouldn't they be testing right about now?" She asked a Tokubetsu Jōnin sitting next to her named Raido. "Ha what do you think their doing?" He replied laughing while reaching his hand out towards a glasses wearing bandana tied male.

"TOLD YOU THEY WOULD DUCK!"

Yelled out a Chunin from the leaf's T&I force. Many within the room began to grumble as they handed over money to their co-worker's and fellow shinobi's.

"Well well well at least not all of you are hopeless" remarked Anko as she studied the crowd of kid's alongside her fellow proctor's. A black haired Girl with purple marks on her cheek's near Anko suddenly started growling causing Anko to look over at her...Well the group of people who were still on top of her. This scene made Anko smirk.

"YO SAVE THE CELEBRATORY ORGIE'S FOR AFTER YOU BECOME GENIN'S!" she hollered causing many in the room and those in the Jōnin Standby Station to either sweat drop or blush. Anko smiled at the glare's she was receiving from the group of kid's still on the floor.

Suddenly the school bell started ringing signally the start of regular classes and what was supposed to mark thirty minutes after the first exam was supposed to have started.

As the bell continued to ring Anko yelled "OI WHAT ARE YOU BAKA'S WAITING FOR? GET THE HELL INTO THE ROOM!" The kid's all gulped and started to form a mob trying to get into the classroom.

For many of the examinees the saying as one door closes another one opens couldn't be anymore truer then in that moment. For the many in the building it was just another regular day at the leaf's shinobi academy but for the few it was the start of an all-new chapter in their lives.

* * *

Many sets of eye's watch on as the genin hopeful's filed into the rather large classroom. All together there were more than one hundred kid's there and almost just as many proctors. A series of loud pop's drew the group of tester's attention to the front of the room. A good size chunk of them understood what was expected of them and promptly formed the proper hand seals needed in order to dispel the genjutsu. The idea caught on quickly leading many of the proctors to nod in approval as a lone Chunin stepped forward.

"OK BRAT'S WE'RE ONLY EXPLAINING ONCE SO LISTEN UP!"

As the Chunin stepped back a jōnin took his place.

"Ok then this is how the exams are going down. First when I call your name please step forward and a proctor will hand you a slip of paper. This slip of paper will have a number on it. That number will be your identification number for the remainder of the exams today, and YES each desk in this classroom has a corresponding number sticker on it. So let's review shall we?"

A few other proctors stepped forward.

"FIRST! WE CALL YOUR NAME!"

"SECOND YOU STEP FORWARD!"

"THIRD A PROCTOR WILL OFFER YOU A SLIP OF PAPER AS WELL AS A TEST PACKET!"

"FOURTH YOU TAKE SAID SLIP OF PAPER AND TEST PACKET!"

"FIFTH YOU READ SAID SLIP OF PAPER!"

"SIXTH YOU FIND THE CORRESPONDING DESK!"

"SEVENTH SIT DOWN!"

"EIGHTH SHUT UP!"

"NINTH WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTION'S!"

"So any questions?"

The proctor waited five seconds before he continued.

"OK THEN LETS START WITH THE A's!"

"ABUR.."

Naruto and many others quickly proceeded to tune out the instructor.

_'This is going to take a while.'_ Thought many of the kid's in the room.

* * *

Down below on a different floor class was just starting.

"Hello and welcome back to another semester at the academy!" that statement made by a dark skin Chunin by the name of Umino, Iruka was followed by groan's coming from almost every one of the student's in the classroom as each tried to stay awake on their first day back from vacation. Their reaction's made both Chunin academy instructors in the room sweat drop.

"OK then! Raise your hand when we call out your name or else you will be marked absent!" yelled out the other instructor, A pale skinned white haired guy by the name of Mizuki.

As both teacher's went down the list and called out name's they as well as the rest of the class noticed that a quite a few students were missing.

_'Where's the dobe?'_

Wondered a dark haired student by the name of Uchiha,Sasuke the 'last' 'loyal' Uchiha who resided in the hidden leaf village.

_"Nar-Naru-to-kun's missing!'_

Thought a worried pearl eyed girl the heiress of the clan Hyuga wielder's of the legendary doujutsu Byakugan. She was Hyuga,Hinata a shy and meek but yet rather adorable young girl.

_'Eh guess the idiot finally decided to drop out!'_

Thought a feral looking boy while he was petting a whimpering small white puppy named Akamaru. The boy was none other than Inuzuka,Kiba third in line to inherit the title of Inuzuka clan head which currently fell on the shoulders of his grandfather. His mother was Inuzuka, Tsume mother of two and one of the few still alive from her original shinobi graduating class.

_'Hm according to my bug's the kid's missing are currently a few floor's above taking the exam...How Interesting' _

Thought a boy with glasses known as Aburame, Shino second in line to Inherit the title of Aburame clan head right behind his father Aburame, Shibi.

_'I knew I should have taken the exam with Shiro-nii' _

thought a rather cute blonde hair loudmouth girl who promptly sighed. Yamanaka, Ino Heiress to the Famous Yamanaka clan was sitting in the highest roll of desk right smack dabbed in the middle of the classroom and most importantly in the middle of her friends of a few years' and fellow clan heirs Nara,Shikamaru and Akimichi, Chouji the former much to her chargin was sleeping through class yet again, This made her roll her eyes and look to her other side where she caught sight of Chouji once again snacking on some chips. The sight of her 'hefty' friend made her smirk.

_'All well I can take the next one in three months Ha THAT'LL ONE UP FOREHEAD!' _she thought happily.

_'I wonder where Naruto went?' _

thought Akimichi, Chouji heir apparent to the Akimichi Clan.

_'Huh Moriko's gone how strange she usually never misses a day'_

Thought a slightly concerned pinkette named Haruno, Sakura proud daughter of Jōnin Haruno, Kizashi whom she inherited her natural pink hair from and his wife Haruno, Mebuki a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face from whom she had inherited her green eyes from. Like her father her mother was also trained in the shinobi arts Having obtained the rank of Jōnin at the age of sixteen and leading her own genin team before settling down with her father. Both of her parents were very skilled in Taijutsu.

The class as a whole were knocked out of their thoughts when ashinobi wearing a ryu mask appeared out of a puff of smoke. His entrance caused many of the civilian born and raised kid's to gasp. The ANBU handed a list out to Iruka and promptly left. Both Mizuki and Iruka glanced at the packet and saw a letter from the front office .

**Graduation Exam**

**Attention all teachers and staff the following list of kid's are hereby excused from class. This excuse is in**

**effect for the kids who had signed up at the front main office to take the graduation exam.**

**Students stated to take the exam are as follows:**

**Aburame Shi**

**Aburame Kagome**

**Aburame Kenshin**

**Adachi Akinobu**

**Akarui Hosho**

**Akimichi Kota**

**Akimichi Minoru**

**Akimichi Kiseki**

**Bunko Hikari**

**Chakura Ichigo**

**Doraibu Kikiyo**

**Gekko Takuya**

**Gekko Emiko**

**Gekko Koji**

**Hagane Menma**

**Hagane Kouichi**

**Haraguchi Aiji**

**Haruno Ichino**

**Hayata Atsuto**

**Hida Iori**

**Hidou Aoto**

**Hyuga Akito**

**Hyuga Junichi**

**Hyuga Mamoru**

**Inuzuka Arashi**

**Inuzuka Akemi**

**Inuzuka Kenta**

**Kamizuki Tomoki**

**Kirimata Moriko**

**Kanbara Shinya**

**Kazama Arashi**

**Mitarashi Taichi**

**Mitokado Reiji**

**Motomiya Daisuke**

**Motomiya Fuki**

**Nakahara Miyako**

**Nara Hideki**

**Nara Daichi**

**Nara Koshiro**

**Niigata Rika**

**Nohara Raiden**

**Nohara Haruki**

**Orimoto Izumi**

**Rippūkan Sōji**

**Sasaki Mieko**

**Sarutobi Kenta**

**Shimura Norio**

**Takahashi Akiya**

**Takaishi Takeru**

**Takimono Tobio**

**Utatane Mito**

**Utatane Tadao**

**Uzuki Ami**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzumo Hibachi**

**Yamanaka Azami**

**Yamanaka Shiro**

**(pg,1)**

After scanning the names one the rest of the page's Iruka and Mizuki both sent somewhat good thought's out to the students of theirs who were apparently taking the graduation exam early.

* * *

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

_'Finally!' _

thought Naruto as he walked towards the smirking proctor who had called his name only to be flagged down by a different proctor and handed the needed papers

* * *

As he handed out the papers Hijiri, Shimon thought sadly

_'Break a leg Uzumaki...show everyone what sensei's kinmen can do dattebane!'_

* * *

As if sensing the proctor's thought's Naruto flashed a fox like smile towards the man as he received the slip of

paper that had his number on it as well the written test packet, too the young boys surprise the proctor smiled back as if he was encouraging him to pass.

As Naruto walked away he glanced down at his slip of paper.

_'Nine eh? Cool I guess.'_

Naruto quickly found desk number nine on the right side of the room right in between Nara, Hideki a dark

haired boy who Naruto assumed was kin to a boy from his class named Shikamaru and Gekko, Emiko the cousin apparently of some famous kenjutsu master whose name was Hayate. As soon as the last name on the list was called and the last kid was

seated the exam started.

* * *

In one world the person who was responsible for handing Naruto his test packet was one of the one's who had

treated said boy with anger and disrespect. However in this world the people as well as many other things were

different.

What caused most of the differences?

It was Simple really.

No really it was!

One of the culprits was a series of prank's that went off both before and in-between meals a week before the

test, just three days shy of the deadline to sign up for the exam.

In both Naruto had debated on rather or not he should do some early celebrating and pull off some awesome pranks.

In the one where he had failed said exam. Naruto was distracted by the sweet smell of ramen being carried by

one Mitarashi,Anko for one of her co worker's since it was her turn to buy lunch. Naruto being the ramen

fanatic he was instantly started to follow her. This resulting in his pranks stalling and finally being carried out

around six P.M. This certain prank Resulted in over fifty shinobi being sent to the hospital E.R. including a

certain white haired shinobi. This lead to the academy scrambling for replacements. By the time the exam

rolled around the remaining proctor's managed to convince quite a few other Chunin's to help them proctor the

exam. Unfortunately for that Naruto many of those Chunin were People left orphaned by the Kyuubi attack.

However….

In this world it was still Anko's turn to buy lunch so like in the other world she asked her coworker's what they

wanted. When it was a Chunin's named Tonbo's turn he took a few minutes to decide like he usually did. Now he usually had ramen for lunch having acquired the love for it from all the time's his genin team had went to eat at Ramen Ichiraku thanks in part to the obsession his sensei had with the golden substance.

* * *

_"Ah come on Ramen again sensei?"_

_"RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GOD'S! TONBO-KUN! DATTEBANE!"._

* * *

But his old teammate Oyone had recently recommended the yakitori and grilled onigiri dish from a restaurant

named Aguni's bar and grill claiming it to be 'simply to die for'.

"ugh so hard to decide!" he had exclaimed.

"dude you always get ramen what about something else for a change?" said his best friend Hijiri, Shimon.

"Says the guy who gets the same thing time after time" remarked Anko. Before Shimon got the chance to retort Tonbo blurted out.

"Just get me the yakitori and grilled onigiri dish from that one new restaurant you know Aguni's bar and grill?"

Now that Anko wasn't carrying a take out of ramen Naruto had no reason to bother her.

This resulted several things happening. One Naruto had just a little more time to think over his plans and two

as he stood there thinking he was spotted by non-other than the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who

were enjoying the fact that they were given a week off to 'recover' from a incident that shall not be named...

"Yo hey Izumo isn't that..?"

"Oh hey yeah Yeah! It is him!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!"

In the end the two helped Naruto with his pranks and as a result many of the demon hating shinobi that would

have proctored the exam in the other world were placed in the hospital just like their counterparts however they

were also joined by many of the replacement's as well.

* * *

Uzumaki,Naruto was stumped.

Absolutely stumped.

It was midway through the allotted two and a half hours set aside for the written exam and and he was only a quarter of the way done with his test packet.

_'What do i do! What do i do!'_ he thought frantically as he eyed the clock on the wall besides him which read in big bold numbers.

**10:30**

_'Ugh why is it always me!'_ he complained silently.

Naruto glanced around at his neighbors. Both Emiko and Hideki were busy checking over their answers.

Hideki was busy checking over the first part of the test while Emiko was busy with the second part.

Suddenly an idea sprung up in his mind.

_'heh i'm sure neither would mind very much if i just took a sneak peak eh?'_

After getting the needed answer from Hideki's paper Naruto went back to his own test.

The next set of questions were surprisingly easy for the blonde to answer considering they had to do with the four Hokage's of the hidden leaf.

* * *

_'Really Naruto?'_

thought Moriko as she observed her classmate attempt to cheat off of a Nara boy.

She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy's desperation.

looking back at their shared time in the academy Moriko thought to herself.

_'Written test were never really one of his strong point's'._

Hearing the boy next to her yawn caused Moriko to be knocked out of her thoughts. she glanced at the clock saw the time and then preceded to get back to her test.

* * *

Seventy-five minutes later one of the proctor's hollered time's up.

Naruto smirked as he handed in his packet.

He had managed to finish his test twenty minutes before hand and had just finished up going over it.

After all of the test were handed in and accounted for two of the proctor's called for everyone's attention.

"OK OK MAGGOTS LISTEN UP!"

"DUE TO THE LATE START WE GOT WE ARE BEING FORCED DUE TO TIME RESTRAINTS TO SKIP OVER THE BREAK YOU LOT WERE SCHEDULED TO HAVE RECEIVED AFTER THE WRITTEN EXAM WAS TO HAVE FINISHED AND GO STRAIGHT INTO THE TAIJUTSU AND WEAPONS PORTION OF THE TEST."

Needless to say many of the kid's including Naruto were not happy about that.

* * *

For the Outside portioned of the test the Examines were all divided into group's of nine.

Since Naruto's identification number was nine he was placed in group Ichi.

His group was led out out of the classroom to academy training ground one by two chunin's.

On their way there Naruto remembered that one of them the wild haired one had helped him with his prank a week ago.

When they had reached the assigned training ground the Chunin's both found it fit for everyone to introduce themselves.

"Ok then just so you know for future reference i am Hijiri, Shimon and this is my colleague Hagane, Kotetsu"

"Yo hey sup gaki's? heh hey Shimon why don't we start from bottom to top eh?"

"Sure why not?"

After a few seconds of silence the wild haired chunin spoke up again

"Yo orangy that means you!"

Naruto looked around and saw he was the only one wearing orange.

"Oh heh" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well the Name's Uzumaki, Naruto future Hokage 'TTEBAYO!"

"Names Ami"

"Niigata Rika everyone"

" l'm Rippūkan Sōji "

"The name's Yamanaka Shiro"

"Aburame Shi"

"My names Takimono Tobio"

"Kirimata Moriko nice to meet you."

"Sarutobi Kenta"

After the Introductions were over Shimon spoke again.

"Ok since we started from bottom to top how bout we go from top to bottom this time?...so for the weapons

portion of this exam all you got to do is get at least seven out of ten to pass on both kunai and shuriken

soo...Sarutobi your up!"

Kenta was handed first handed ten shuriken which he then proceed to throw. nine managed to hit the target

with one hitting dead center.

After the shuriken were retrieved by Shimon he then was handed the ten kunai which he immediately threw.

This time only eight hit the target none in the center.

"Kirimata Moriko!"

Moriko's results were much the same as Kenta's only this time they were flipped with her managing eight

shuriken and nine kunai.

it seemed to be a flip flop patterned with a person either managing eight shurken and nine kunai or the opposite

of nine shuriken and eight kunai.

Finally it was Naruto's turn.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he was handed ten kunai.

_'come on Naruto-gaki i got twenty bucks riding on you!'_ thought Kotetsu as he silently watched the blonde ten year old.

Naruto opened his eyes and threw the kunai.

After the kunai were retrieved he was handed the shuriken which he proceed to throw with all his might.

He got a solid seven and seven a good enough score to pass the weapons portion of the exam's.

Next was the taijutsu portioned of the exam which for group Ichi meant that they were being mixed in with

group ni and group san.

The way to pass this exam was to land at least three hit's on the opposing proctor in under ten minute's.

When it was his turn to spar Naruto was paired against a Chunin by the name of Funeno, Daikoku

After the mandatory ten minutes were up Naruto had manage three hits on Daikoku thus passing the taijutsu exams.

After the Taijutsu exam's the three groups were led back to the area where the written test had previously taken place.

They were among the first set of groups to have made it back.

After twenty minutes the room was filled much like it was earlier that day with the same amount of kids and adults.

After a quick shout of "Hey!" from one of the proctors the room finally quieted down.

"Ok now that we have all made it back it is time for our lunch Break! be sure to be back here in a hour!"

* * *

An hour and a half later found the classroom once again filled to the brink with student's all but around forty of them had on forehead protectors.

Ami and another girl had just reentered the classroom with their forehead protector tied around their necks. After k came l than m which to Naruto meant...

"Up next Uzumaki, Naruto and Uzumo, Hibachi! "

He was next.

He stood up alongside Hibachi a known former bully of his and together they silently walked towards the door.

Unbeknownst to Naruto Hibachi was silently wishing him good luck while thinking back to the talk he had

with his father about his actions towards the boy the previous semester which had nearly caused him and his friends

to be pulled out of the academy not to mention the lives of Naruto and Iruka-sensei could have ended due to his actions.

As the two boys exited out the classroom they were meet by a shinobi with red hair and brown eyes who simply eyed them before stating in a bored voice.

"Uzumo you are to go to room two hundred on the left Uzumaki you are to go Straight to room three hundred on the right..Both can be found upstairs on the next level."

* * *

On the way to the exam room Naruto was mentally panicking.

_ 'CRAP! What if they ask me to do a bushin!?_

_Ugh I know i'm going to fail.'_

All to soon both boys made it to the next floor and went their separate ways.

Silently Naruto entered the designated classroom...only to find non other then three old people sitting behind a large table.

Naruto recognized them from all the times he wound up in the Hokage's office.

First there was Utatane Koharu a elder and old genin teammate of the Sandaime Hokage. Beside her sat

Mitokado Homura another old teammate of the Sandaime. Next to Homura was Shimura Danzo a guy who he had found the be quite creepy.

_'Ah the Jinchuuriki eh?' _

thought Danzo as he silently observed the nervous ten year old in front of him.

"According to your profile Uzumaki-san you have trouble with the bushin do you not?" asked Homura.

"Hai sir i do" replied Naruto.

"No matter what you do no matter how much you train you still cannot do a simple bushin" stated Danzo.

"Hai sir..."Seeing the boy obviously becoming distressed Koharu found it fitting to reprimand her ex-teammate and friend.

"Now now Danzo, Homura no need to scare the boy."

After receiving two grunts in reply Koharu went on.

"Now Naruto i'm not sure if your aware of this but me and Homura here were part of the same genin team as

the Sandaime Hokage."

"Hai ma'am i was aware of that fact."

"Ah i see. well then were you aware of the fact that our sensei was non other then the Nidaime?"

"Hai ma'am."

"Good good now here's a little secret.. the Nidaime had a sister in law named Mito.."

Before she could speak any further Homura interrupted her.

"Koharu! You know that.."

"Yes i do but I'm not telling him that part you big ol sack of bones!"

That comment made Naruto snicker and caused Danzo to smirk at his old friends antics.

"Anyways where was I ... oh yes the Nidaime's sister in law was One Mito Senju knee Uzumaki."

That last bit of information made Naruto Freeze. The three old advisers were studying him carefully,

Truth be told

each one of the elders had greatly respected and looked up to the wife of the Shodaime Hokage growing up.

To Koharu Mito was the very being of what it meant to be the perfect kunoichi. Mito had poised,grace, beauty

and a kind heart, as well as strength and power. Koharu remembered being one of the few lucky ones to have

seen that women in action. And she thanked her lucky stars every day that she was hardly ever on the receiving

end of her senpai's wrath...unlike some people she knew...

To Shimura, Danzo Mito was like the perfect shinobi so to speak. Truth be told he was sure if she could see

them now she wouldn't hesitate to bend him and maybe Homura and no doubt Hiruzen over like a child and do

like any parent would do to their misbehaving child. That thought made Danzo the war hawk, The Widely

proclaimed Shinobi No Yami, the leader of ROOT survivor of the past three great shinobi wars shiver.

'_No doubt she would be very displeased with our actions over the years'_. Mito would have certainly handled many

of the things that Danzo and Hiruzen found to be their greatest regrets very differently then they themselves

did. She always did seem to have a certain effect on people. Even to this day it was a hot topic amongst those

still alive from his generation on how she had done it. Some like the father of the current clan head of the Hyūga would say she was gifted from the gods that be at birth.

Others such as he himself who had personally dealt with those of Uzumaki blood before knew that it was all in the blood.

Many if not all who laid claim to the Uzumaki clan name were known to their peers to have very...oh how should he put this ah yes persuasive ways.

To Mitokado, Homura Mito Uzumaki-Senju was like a big sister. Someone who he could always go to when he

needed to vent, someone who was always there for him and guided him to the best of her abilities. She was one of the reasons why he and his team had managed to go so long without losing themselves to the insanity that

eventually came along with being a shinobi. He remembered nights spent in the feisty redheads company at her

rather large residence alongside his teammates Koharu and Hiruzen following the end of the war which

claimed the life's of not only his sensei the Nidaime but also that of the Shodaime Mito's husband and the

father to her children.

* * *

A few minutes of silence passed before Naruto awkwardly coughed bringing the three elder's out of their musing's.

"Wha?" sputtered old man Homura as he jumped in surprise.

"Oh sorry Naruto got lost on the road of life I guess as a certain scarecrow would say haha." chuckled Koharu.

* * *

Elsewhere the jounin Known as Hatake Kakashi sneezed as he was sitting down next a random Jounin in the station and asked without missing a beat

"So what I miss?"

* * *

"Now as far as we know Mito-oba isn't closely related to you Naruto-san but the both of you can easily lay

claim to the Uzumaki Clan name. The Uzumaki were a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure which was nicknamed

the village of longevity because of the villager's tendencies to live long lives. The Uzumaki Clan were distant

blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on relatively good terms; an alliance that extended

onto their hidden villages Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure. The spiral on all your clothes Naruto that's the

symbol of your clan and their village. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their

uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill

between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after

Uzushiogakure's destruction. Members of the Uzumaki clan are known to have very high stamina as well as

extremely high chakra reserves the later making learning simple Justus such as the bushin just that much harder

and for some just down right near impossible but not improbable . The reason I'm telling you any of this? The

reason was because of a promise made to your mother Uzumaki Kushina before she died. Naruto.."

It was here where Koharu took a deep breath.

"She was here in Konoha at the time of her

village's destruction. She elected to stay here in Konoha simply because as far as any of us knew at the time

this was where her last bit of family was. Even when Mito-sama died of old age and her granddaughter Tsunade left the village. Kushina still elected to stay

here. This village was where she built new bonds. She had many admirers simply because of her long red hair a somewhat trademark of the Uzumaki clan considering how many of its members had it... over the years It has

come to our villages attention that quite a few young shinobi have recently risen amongst the ranks of other villages all

with the last name Uzumaki...Now remember Naruto the chances of you actually being related to any of them

is actually quite slim but still the fact remains that YOUR mother's clan is still scattered out there...Now I cannot tell you

of your father simply because it was his wish for you not to know of his identity until you were deemed strong

enough to restrained against his enemy's...yes his enemies were great in number for he himself was a fiercesome

warrior out in the battlefield."

When it seemed that Koharu was finish talking Danzo spoke up.

"Understand Uzumaki the shinobi world is a

cruel place especially to those such as yourself who bare the name of a strong clan. A clan which was feared by

Many. Many a times you will find yourself needing to make decisions that your colleagues will find to be

very..oh how should I put this ah yes inhumane For the betterment of the village. Of course there are many

different views on what is considered 'right and wrong' I myself am known to be a bitter rival of the Sandaime

Hokage. While he is known as the Shinobi No Kami the God of Shinobi I am known as the Shinobi No Yami The Darkness Of The Shinobi.

We may have differing views on many things but our ultimate goal of the continued betterment of the village is the same.

You yourself wish to be Hokage one day yes?

"Yes sir I do."

"Well then I hope you all the best in your bid for it then...along the way you will face many obstacles But just

remember they are just that obstacles. Now hm let's see here...ahh yes yes please henge into the big sack of

Bones known as Homura please."

"Grr" the elder with glasses started mumbling.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Naruto laughing a bit at the old man's expense,

Naruto did the needed hand seals and transformed into an almost perfect copy of Homura.

"Acceptable" stated an annoyed Homura who then pinched the bridge of his noose.

"Now please preform a Kawarimi with ANY object you see in this room."

Naruto looked around and spotted an empty chair in the corner and decided to switch with that.

"Now switch back."

He did as Koharu wanted and switched back.

"Now your grades on the other tests practically the written exam was just good enough to the point where you

performing the bushin incorrectly wouldn't really harm your final grade but for records sakes we require you to

do it anyway."

Naruto did the hand seals for the bushin only for his bushin to turn out all icky and gross.

This caused the three elders to stare at each other for a few seconds before Danzo spoke once more.

"Well then... we have only this to tell you Naruto..." as Danzo trailed off Naruto felt himself grow more and

more anxious by the second. Suddenly the three elders spoke in perfect harmony and said

"Congratulations you passed BUT PLEASE WORK ON YOUR BUSHIN!"

Koharu threw a forehead protector at him and he caught it with one hand before tying it around his forehead In

place of his googles which he had forgotten back in his apartment. As soon as he was out the door with the needed paperwork he was whooping and hollering. He couldn't believe it he had actually passed!

_'Wait till Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei hears about this 'TTEBAYO!'_ Naruto was sure they would be very happy for him. After all many of the other academy teachers had openly doubted he would amount to much.

_'Ha I'll show 'em who won't amount to much!'_

Naruto was too far gone in his thoughts to realize he had just walked right past the original exam classroom until a yell finally broke him out of his thoughts.

"OI OI! Naruto you passed the classroom door!"

_'Eh?'_ thought Naruto as he turned around and saw a black haired boy he remembered being called Shinya

standing just outside the open entrance to a classroom. Next to him stood the examiner from earlier snickering.

Naruto quickly backpedalled towards the pair and started laughing.

"Oh whoops! Heh dang guess I was too caught up in the excitement of passing to remember to always take in my surroundings eh? Ha-ha!"

said Naruto as he spotted Hibachi walking down the hall wearing a forehead protector

where his old beanie used to be, said beanie was currently being stuffed into one of the pockets of the ten year olds khaki's shorts.

Both Naruto and Shinya waited a second for Hibachi to join them before they both stepped foot back into the classroom full of chatting kid's. As they entered Shinya laughed at Naruto's explanation and said

"Heh don't worry about it, It happens to the best of us at one point or another."

His reply made Naruto

smirk and say

"Ha true that true that!"

As Shinya was about to respond a voice screamed out from one of the nearby desk,

"What the! HOW THE YAMI DID THE DOBE PASS AND I DIDN'T?"

Naruto, Hibachi and Shinya looked over towards the direction of the voice and saw that it was a boy with

blonde hair and brown eyes named Shintaro who appeared to be quite mad.

"Hey! What's going on over there!?" yelled out one of the examiners from earlier from the other side of the room

having been interrupted in the middle of saying a name. Shintaro smirked and said loudly "I'll tell you what's

going on! Uzumaki Naruto the dead last of my class has stolen a forehead protector from somewhere because there's absolutely no way he could have passed the test!"

Muttering broke among several groups of the younger new graduates as well as those who didn't graduate.

Many of them didn't bother with being discrete with what they were talking about.

"Yo hey isn't that the kid mom told us to stay away from?"

"Hey Yeah! Yeah it is!"

"How could they allow him to pass? I thought he was a monster At least that's what dad always said!?"

"Oi man the older generation must be getting sterile if they let him of all people become a shinobi."

"I heard he killed a bunch of people once."

"Well I heard that he was the reason that Hyuga girl was kidnapped a few years ago."

"Well I heard he was the one who really killed off the Uchiha clan and Sasuke-kun's aniki Itachi-kun got placed with the blame and was forced to abandon the village!"

"Ugh How.."

"Troublesome"

With each loud mutter many of the older kid's observed Naruto shoulders dripping and his smile fading.

_'Ok we need to do something about this'_

Thought a chunin right before he blew into his whistle.

"Again with the Whistle!" shouted the same girl who complained earlier about the same thing. She much to her annoyance was promptly ignored.

"Everybody! shut up! Uzumaki Naruto passed fair and square if he hadn't then what makes you think he would have had the needed paper work hm?"

"He could have stolen it!" yelled a male from the right side of the room.

"Yeah what Yoshi said Naruto could have stolen it!" yelled out another boy this time on the left side of the

room. There were several shouts of "Yeah's!" following his statement which came from kids throughout the room.

This caused a few of the proctors to start laughing.

"Ha please like a brat like him could steal anything without getting caught" said a jonin.

"Exactly I didn't steal it I Can even prove it to! See those three old geezers signed some of my paper work

before I left the testing room!" yelled Naruto not realizing the dig the female jonin had made towards him.

Hibachi and Shinya both glanced at Naruto's paperwork and indeed there printed on the paper were the signatures of all three of the Hokage's advisors.

After walking over and examining the papers one jonin declared it to be legitimate.

"See even proctor-san said it's legit! I bet Your all just jealous of the fact that I passed and you didn't." yelled

Naruto pointing towards Shintaro who hmphed before turning back to his friend who also failed.

"Ooookay if Hibachi, Shinya and Naruto would sit down somewhere we can continue on with our exam's."

Shinya grabbed ahold of both Naruto and Hibachi and lead them towards where he was sitting with a few older kids from the Akimichi clan who had various bags of chips at their disposals.

* * *

A sweet looking jonin by the name of Tsubaki was about to call out the next two names on her list when one of the examinees yelled out

" What the hell Shintaro!"

Tsubaki looked up and spotted said blonde as well as several other boys doing various things many of which went against the exams rules.

'_Damnit not again' _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Shintaro and his group of friends As they were violently shoved against the walls by a few proctors.

" I am really getting sick of your behavior" exclaimed Shimon as he held up a kunai to Shintaro's throat.

"Yo h-he-hey man just relax what did we ever do-do to-to yu-yu-yu-you!" Squeaked out Shintaro absolutely terrorfied While his friends simply frozed stunned.

" Your behavior is absolutely unbecoming of a shinobi..YOUR BEHAVIOR IS WHAT GETS YOU AND YOUR TEAM KILLED ON A MISSION...ugh you know what?"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I WANT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVENT TAKEN THE FINAL EXAM YET OR NOT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT THIS DAMN MINUTE!" exclaimed Shimon right before he flung the boy Towards the door.

Shintaro was quickly joined by his friends's.

one of the boys yelled out " but what about the exams?"

"YOU FUCKED UP YOUR CHANCES TO BECOME A GENIN WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BREAK THE RULES!"

"What rule did we break!" Yelled a raven haired boy.

"RULE #23 NO HORSEPLAYING OR BULLYING ALLOWED! ALL OFFENDERS WHO BREAK THE RULE TWO TIMES SHALL BE THROWN OUT OF THE GENIN EXAMS AND NOT ALLOWED TO RETRY FOR A GRAND TOTAL OF FIFTH-TEEN MONTHS!"

"what!" Screamed the group of boys.

" YOU HEARD ME! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

* * *

'Ha maybe we will be able finish the exams now!'

Tsubaki called out the next two names on the list.

"Up next is Yamanaka, Azami and Yamanaka, Shiro."

* * *

It took five minutes for the shock of what just happen to ware off most of the civilian born kids.

It took that plus twenty five minutes for the rest of the students to take the final part of their exam's.

After the last two people on the list re-entered the classroom with a forehead protector strapped to their shoulder

and forehead the head proctor cleared his throat in hopes of regaining the children's attentions. After three

minutes the kids finally quieted down.

"Ok ok class settle down now, settle down now to those who have succeeded in passing let me just say

congratulations on your achievement. To those who failed let this be a lesson to you as well as a motivator and

a reason to become stronger and learn more so that next time you take the exams you will be able to pass."

Before he could say anymore the bell signally the end of the school day started ringing signaling the end of the exam's.

* * *

**So yeah I keep editing it heh review and stuff please XD...**

**oh and I got All the stuff concerning the Harunos from Narutopedia...**

**btw Moriko is indeed a real character from Naruto. She is seen around the time the first kiss between**

**Naruto and Sasuke happens( thank you TOBIO! lol) she is the brunette girl whose in between Sakura**

**and Ino when it happens. I just gave her a name and background Kinda like I did with Tobio And ****Sukima( whose also canon he appears during the written exams in the chunin exams) the latter shall possibly appear within the next few chapters.  
**

**Anyways who do you think is gonna be on Naruto's team?Hmm? Who the hell should their sensei be?**

**WILL NARUTO EVER FIND FAMILY? Did anyone catch my description of a certain unnamed? All this and more on the later chapters of N:LO****!**

**p.s who likes the part I just added eh de-ja-vu*chunin exams* much eh eh? **

**Lol atleast kinda right?  
**

**If you have a idea/theory/suggestion/question concerning the story**

**then PLEASE AND I REPEAT PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM (if your a register user)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: remember this is A/U fic! I am taking authors liberty and fiddling with certain characters backgrounds(such as their heritage and whom their married/related to)...hopefully I will still have them in character somewhat whenever i bring em into play But just remember a lot of the characters I'm planning on using for a majority of the opening chapters of this story have only ever appeared once MAYBE twice if their lucky. Therefore as a writer wishing to use them effectually I must come up with their backgrounds(and sometimes names!). Others such as a certain...traitor(who will be hinted on in this chapter just pay attention to one of the other characters mothers background.)have had their backgrounds somewhat explained in both the manga and anime but much of it leading up to a certain point was pretty much either left up to the reader to interpret and fill in the gaps(head canons much?) or like in another's(who was shown briefly twice last chapter) case their backgrounds(both anime and manga) were in my view conflicting with each other. I know many consider the anime to be non-canon but honestly I like some of the characters who are considered to be 'anime - only' such as Unagi,Hibachi...holy crud I think those two are the only anime only characters i've used so far...(I even checked the manga chapter tobio was introduced in and even Moriko was in it!(remember last chappie I stated she was in the anime in sasunaru kissing episode? I just gave her a name and background) anyways moving on. I have the story mostly mapped out in my head it just takes a while for me to perfect it and put it down on paper/ type it up anyways Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Favorited as well as followed.**

**NARUTO:lights out!**

To my mother, to my father

It's your son or it's your daughter

Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me

Should I turn this up for you?

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence gets us nowhere

Gets us nowhere way too fast

The silence is what kills me

I need someone here to help me

But you don't know how to listen

And let me make my decisions

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence gets us nowhere

Gets us nowhere way too fast

All your insults and your curses

Make me feel like I'm not a person

And I feel like I am nothing

But you made me, so do something

'Cause I'm *** up because you are

Need attention, attention you couldn't give

'Cause I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence gets us nowhere

Gets us nowhere way too fast

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence gets us nowhere

Gets us nowhere way too fast

-Staind - For you

(ME NO OWNY ANYTHING!)

* * *

The children were all allowed to leave after receiving slips of paper which contained instructions from the head proctor to come back to the same classroom in a week time. As everyone got up to leave Naruto found himself thanking one of the Akimichi's for allowing him to sit with them. The Akimichi, a older boy named Minoru chuckled at Naruto's awkwardness which caused a girl with somewhat slanted eyes and very long, auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, named Azami who was walking by to bonk him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Minoru while rubbing his head and pouting at his friend.

"Oi Minoru! Isn't it obvious?" wondered an eleven year old black haired Nara named Daichi from behind them.

"She hit you for laughing Akimichi-san" said Moriko who was standing next to the Nara.

"Oh Moriko-chan! I didn't know you were taking the exams to!" Exclaimed Naruto smiling at his classmate who smiled right back at him.

"Don't act so surprised about it Uzumaki...don't you remember her introducing herself to the rest of group ichi earlier? Or are you really that stupid eh?" Came the voice of an older student walking by who Naruto remembered being introduced as Yamanaka Shiro.

Before Naruto could retort a voice sounded from the front of the classroom

"Hey!"

The group all turned their heads towards the voice to see a dark skin boy standing nearby who Naruto immediately recognized from earlier.

"Oi Tobio you passed to!" yelled Naruto.

"Course I did Naruto!" replied Tobio laughing at the end.

"OI wait till Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei see's this!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down while smiling.

Naruto display of happiness caused many of the kids in the room who belonged to clans to sweat drop.

"Watch out KONOHA! BECAUSE UZUMAKI NARUTO IS FINALLY A SHINOBI!"

_'Oh crap is he gonna prank the village again?'_

Was the general thought that ran through everyone's mind. It was true that many of the children in the room as well as many of the proctors had never exactly interacted with the boy before that didn't stop those who did from telling stories on some of the blonds more elaborate schemes.

A moment passed before anyone spoke.

"Heh ... Hmm i wonder what Takeru-sensei will say about us passing eh Azami?" asked Minoru looking towards his Yamanaka friend.

''Probably give us a lecture or something." Replied Azamijokingly as she and the rest of the group joined their cheering classmates and friends out in the hallways leaving a still cheering Naruto behind who didn't noticed till the classroom was almost half empty.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" screamed the blond as he ran after them.

* * *

In front of the academy a small crowd was gathering.

" Have they come out yet?" Asked a dark haired brown eyed housewife by the name of Ibara Mimura as she and her husband quickly hurried over towards the section of the crowd that held their friends.

"Ah Ibara there you are! … Oh no they haven't they should be getting out any minute though." Responded her childhood friend Tsubaki Uzumo as the brunette checked her watch for the umpteenth time that day while impatiently tapping her left foot.

"Oh thank goodness I was so worried we were going to be late." Said Ibara as she sighed heavily partly from the relief of making it on time and partly from all the running she and her husband had done just to get over to the academy from their house near the civilian district of the village.

Their husbands of eleven years Hamaki Mimura a jōnin and Kenichi Uzumo also a Jōnin both chuckled at their wife's antics. That earned them sharp glares from both twenty six year old mothers before they went back to their own conversation.

"So how you think Unagi and Hibachi are doing?" asked Hamaki while eying the academy.

"Eh hopefully their doing good." replied Kenichi before pausing for a brief second thinking of something. Just as he was about to continue speaking he was prevented from doing so by a series of sneezes coming from nearby.

Kenichi glanced over at the source and saw a shinobi standing nearby. The person was obviously a male who was wearing the standard attire for an Konoha shinobi, green Flak jacket included and had shoulder-length white hair that had a slight hint of blue in it.

Even from behind Kenichi could who it was.

….

…

..

.

Mizuki Haraguchi

_'Eh what's Mizuki-chan doing here?' _thought the twenty fiveyear old shinobi. Despite being part of the same village and both being shinobi Kenichi still hadn't seen much of his half-brother in like a decade if he remembered correctly.

_'Has it really been that long?'_ he wondered for the umpteenthtime.

Unbeknownst to the jōnin his brothers sneezing managed to catch the attention of his wife and her best friend who just so happened to be childhood friends of his.

"Oi Sumimasen!"

As he stood there alongside his fellow academy teachers in the slightly cold early August weather Mizuki Haraguchi started to shiver.

_'Damn its chilly today' _thought the twenty four year old Chuninto himself.

Mizuki started to wonder silently to himself if he should maybe make up some excuse just so he could go home, But just as he was about to speak up he remembered the promise he had made to his cousin Kumadori Just that past weekend.

* * *

_It was Saturday morning and like almost every other weekendMizuki was currently sitting in the dango shop sipping on some tea and reading the latest edition of a wildly popular Shōnen manga series that his students had gotten him hooked on called MENMA:GAIDEN! Which was about the adventures of a twelve year old orphan by the name of Menma Kazemaki a youngshinobi from the village called Taifuugakure located in the fictional shinobi nation known as Tsumujikaze no Kuni, while waiting for his lover and current flame Tsubaki Hamasaki to arrive._

_He had just Finished the first half of volume thirty and was currently pondering on what had made Menma the title character of the series gasp in shock after he opened the front door and heard noise coming from the kitchen and what it had to do with his heart suddenly skipping a beat on the way to his lovers Raikou home after reporting in to the villages leader about the failed mission to retrieve his wayward sensei and forcibly bring her back home._

_Right as he was about to flip the page to chapter two hundred and ninety six a loud noise came from behind him and a male voice exclaimed out loud._

_"Oi!"_

_Mizuki looked over his right shoulder and spotted a medic ninby the name of Kumadori currently spread out on the floor top half of him inside the establishment the bottom half outside of it._

_Kumadori was the son of Mizuki's 'foster' mother's elder half sister therefor making the both of them maternal 'cousins'.Kumadori was also one of the few people that Mizuki could actually stand to be around._

_Mizuki face broke out into a rare smile at the site of his cousin in a but blood picking himself up from the ground and retrieving a book from just outside the restaurant that must had gotten flung backwards when he had fallen._

_When he had walked back into the establishment Mizuki decided to call out to him._

_"Hey Kumadori! Kumadori!"_

_The medic nin looked over towards him and went wide eyed while gasping and muttering something._

_That caused Mizuki to smirk and continue on._

_"Kumado! Kumado! Over here Kumado!"_

* * *

In the end Kumadori had stomped over to where Mizuki was sitting and after some light chatter he had mentioned that his son Aiji had made a bet with several other kids to see who could pass the Genin exams on the first go. In the end he had managed to rope a still reluctant Mizuki into promising to pick up not only his son from the academy but also his little daughter Futaba as well as her best friend Hibari.

_'Just my damn luck ugh'_ he thought to himself Just as he felt a certain urge.

"AH-CHOO"

"AH-CHOO"

"AH-CHOO"

_'ugh'_ he thought miserably as he wiped his nose.

"Oi Sumimasen!" Came an oddly familiar feminine voice from somewhere nearby.

_'Eh? Wait a minute! That voice! It sounds like... Ibara-chan!_' Thought Mizuki as he turned away from Iruka and Suzume who both went silent when he started sneezing intent on searching for his old friends.

Suddenly he was face to face with someone he hadn't seen in ages.

His elder brother Kenichi.

As a child, Mizuki grew up not only in the shadows of Kenichi but also his little brother Zōri. The three of them weren't even full blooded brothers. Each one of them had a different mother. Their father's first and only wife was also Kenichi's mother who had left him and Kenichi when she discovered her husbands Infidelity.

His mother was a onetime mistress of his father's. She was nothing more than a supposed prostitute from some village that had wound up getting destroyed a few years after she had abandoned him in Konoha on his father's doorstep with nothing more than a note and a stuff teddy bear.

Zōri's mother was another foreigner whose involvement with his father was left hidden till one day back when he was seven when Zōri came knocking on the door claiming that his mother had instructed him to come to Konoha in search of his father. Not long after that Konoha had received reports of Zōri's original village being almost completely wiped out with only a few known survivors.

Their father was a former classmate of the Densetsu no Sannin. He was also a known playboy and womanizer much like the great toad sannin Jiraiya.

Even with his own faults he demanded nothing but perfection from all three of his sons.

As they grew it seemed like their father just became harsher and harsher.

It also seemed like it was Mizuki who he liked to pick on more.

Every damn chance he could he criticized him.

Every...god...damn...time.

Every missed target.

_"pitiful utterly pitiful!"_

Every spar.

_"Come on boy! You're nothing but a god damn sissy!"_

Every failed jutsu

_"Hah boy! Even Zōri could do that jutsu and he aint even ashinobi!"_

Every failed mission.

_"You can't even handle a B ranked missing nin right!"_

Their Father's elder brother? Personally Mizuki wished he had never betrayed the village.

_"Tou-san why does oji-san always disappear?"_

It was because of him that their family was brought to shame.

_"isn't that?"_

_"yeah I heard his uncle betrayed the village!"_

It happened sometime after the third great shinobi war.

Somehow their uncles 'work' was found and was deemed 'inhumane' and he was forced to flee the village.

By that time his brother Kenichi being a young adult by shinobi standards had already publicly distanced himself from their family a few years earlier when he moved out as soon as he became a Chunin. Mizuki remembered him and their father having it out the day he left. It was a few weeks after Zōri had ran away. Eventually Kenichi even went as far as changing his last name to that of his maternal grandfather's.

Their father had viewed that as the last straw and had publicly denounced Kenichi from their family.

A year later he and his father had manage to patch things up enough to the point of being on relatively good terms.

But alas it was not meant to last because a few months after patching things up he had decided to go out with friends to eat.

One of his friends a green haired shinobi named Aoi told him over some Chirashizushi takeout about his brother's marriage to a girl named Tsubaki who was also a shared childhood friend of theirs. He remembered mentioning it to his father when he had arrived home from the front lines of the war. After receiving the news his father had come to a standstill right in the middle of the living room of their home.

Apparently according to later reports his father had a falling out with a member of Tsubaki's family earlier that day at a shinobi bar after he had arrived back into the village.

Next thing Mizuki remembered was being dragged along as his father set off outside.

He remembered asking his father repeatedly why they were searching for his brother only to be told to shut up.

How was he supposed to have known that his father was going to do what he did?

After wondering around Konoha for a few hours' him and his father stumbled across the happy husband out on a stroll with people Mizuki had figured were friends of his.

One of them spotted the father and son duo and pointed it out to Kenichi.

a few words were exchanged ... An argument was started.

Soon the argument escalated into a screaming match between father and elder son.

His brother had ordered his friends to get far away.

Next thing he knew was a bunch of weapons being thrown and Jutsus being cast.

both of them were on a warpath.

Hellbent on bringing each other down.

He remembered yelling.

He tried to stop the both of them.

As a result of his interference his father had become distracted allowing Kenichi to strike their father with a quick assassination jutsu which Struck his chest directly over his heart.

He screamed when he saw his father fall. Before he knew it he was by his fathers side Shaking him. In that moment something within Mizuki had snapped.

Ever since then Mizuki avoided his brother like the plague and vice versa. Was it out of shame? Hatred? Pity?

To be quite honest for Mizuki it has been so damn long that he had no damn clue anymore.

After that event his literally threw himself into his duties.

He completed mission after mission with little to no fuss,eventually he guessed he became lost in a way.

A shell of his former self. He became rough, angry at the world, Bitter at the cards he was dealt with in the game of life...atleast untill she appeared.

* * *

Mizuki was shaken out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Ah hello there … Otouto" greeted Kenichi while holding out his hand.

"Uzumo " responded Mizuki not bothering with shaking it thus causing Kenichi to awkwardly start to cough catching the attention of his wife and her friend Who both quickly caught sight of Mizuki.

"Ah Mizuki-san! I thought classes weren't due out yet?" called out Ibara towards the chunin academy teacher.

Mizuki turned his head and spotted his sister in law as well as his lover's second cousin both of whom were standing about twenty feet away from him.

Mizuki smiled at the both of them and got an idea.

…..

He responded

"Ah Ibara-chan Tsubaki-chan how nice to see you again after so long eh?"

He then pretended to gasp in disbelief with his hand partially covering his mouth.

"OH my you both are looking quite beautiful today. Why Ibarais that a new headband i see? My dear Crimson truly does go quite well with your current outfit which by the way is absolutely to die for! Why it makes your natural beauty intensify tenfold!"

He paused for a few seconds allowing for Ibara to giggle and blush at his compliments. He looked over at Tsubaki and pretended to gasp once more.

"Oh my goodness! Tsubaki! I'm so loving your new look! That hairstyle is so you! Oh and that outfit oh my gosh! Girly now that so looks excellent on you it's like it was made for you!"Tsubaki started to blush heavily at his compliments.

"Oh Mizuki how sweet of you ha ha ever the charmer eh? oiHamaki! Why can't you be more like him eh?" called out Ibarato her husband with her voice slightly raised towards the end while still laughing a little.

Both Hamaki and Kenichi sent pointed glares towards the younger shinobi who promptly ignored them in favor of gasping again.

"Oh Ibara-chan to answer your question me and the other teachers were just informed this morning on who were actually taking the exam's...truthfully i just skimmed through the list that me and Iruka were handed...heh anyways at lunch me and the other teachers who had students taking the exams all got together and decided to get substitutes to cover for us for the rest of the day just so we could be out here for the testers when they are released at the regular release time"

"Oh i see Mizuki-san! How thoughtful of you and your colleagues to do that for the children."

Before anyone could say anymore the Academy's school bell started to ring.

Each and every parent or relative there quickly diverted their eyes to the entrance of the school.

It was like a pattern.

The first groups of kids to come out of the school were escorted by a teacher. Their ages ranged from five to six. All of these kids were in the pre-school level classes. They were followed closely by a group of slightly older kids who ages range from six to seven.

Seven to eight

Eight to nine

Nine to ten

Ten to eleven

Eleven to twelve

Eventually the group of parents and teachers started to get smaller and smaller only occasionally gaining members when a few academy students decided to join the group to wait for their elder relatives or friends who were taking the exams.

After a few minutes of waiting in suspense, the group of anxious relatives, friends and teachers were finally greeted with the first few signs of success.

Groups and groups of kids many of which were wearing head protectors poured out of the academy.

'_Where are they?'_ wondered Tsubaki and Ibara both filled with worry since neither could spot either of their sons amongst the groups of kids celebrating.

* * *

As the grouped walked through the hallways they were joined by quite a few others.

They were some of the last to reach the entrance to the academy.

They could already hear the cheering of the dozen or so groups that had walked ahead of them.

"Kaachan guess what! Guess what! I passed!" Yelled out a black haired boy.

"Tou-San I did it! I did it! "

Yelled a brown haired girl.

"JIJI!" yelled a set of step siblings.

All around them kids were showing off their blue headbands with the hidden leafs symbol on them to their friends and family who were then congratulating them.

Kota an Akimichi was the first one to spot one of their sensei's making him stop which caused Shiro who was walking right behind him to bump into him. Which in turn caused Rika who with her head turn to the right was casually speaking to Azami who was walking next to Shiro to bust out laughing much to Shiro's embarrassment.

"Oi Takeru-sensei!" exclaimed Kota pointing towards said shinobi causing everyone in the group to divert their attention to where he was pointing.

Suddenly the older kids all started to yell out their teacher's name.

Unfortunately their voices became lost in the sea of chatter and noise of people still cheering.

"HEY MIZUKI-SENSEI!" screamed out Naruto as he ran towards said unsuspecting teacher.

* * *

"Oi! Mizuki! Iruka! Yellow and orange blur coming at cha one o'clock!" called out a black haired academy teacher right before he was tackled to the ground by a group of his own students.

"HEY MIZUKI-SENSEI IRUKA-SENSEI!" Scream a blue orange and yellow blur as it jumped onto Mizuki.

A few seconds later Iruka also got pounced on..

...

well at least a boy attempted to pounce on him.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Suddenly Tobio found himself face planting into a log.

* * *

A mile away a teenager walked leisurely on the dirt path that lead to the academy. This teenager name was Sukima Arashi Takimono a boy of fifteen who had long brown hair that hung over to the right side of his face.

Earlier that day his team had come back from an mission that was supposed to have taken three months in Kuma no Kuni which had instead only lasted two.

_'Hmm I wonder how the chibi is doing.'_

Wondered Sukima thinking of his brother.

The year their parents were reportedly killed in action Sukima was only ten and a newly minted genin of five months.

Sukima was one of the closest things that Tobio had for a parent.

For over five years it's been only him and his brother living on their own in a smallish three room apartment.

When their parents died the Chunin exams were schedule to be in Konoha.

His team was supposed to partake in it and he had planned to leave Tobio with his dad's old sensei who was also his and his brother's god father who was in town for a few weeks.

Unfortunately the day before they were supposed to start he was called into the Hokage office….. And his and his little brothers' life changed completely.

Before he could completely loose himself in his memories a few voices rung out from behind.

"Yo!"

"Hey!"

"Sukima!"

* * *

**Short chapter sorry the end of it is so abrupt ugh! gah honestly with me chapters are going to vary in length. I promise to upload chapter three soon...I need a beta reader. Send me reviews Pm's anything really... I NEED IDEAS FOR SENSEI'S PEOPLE! If anything I'm going to wind up using a toujo jōnin ( like Hayate or Anko... Lol) ...oh yeah…. since this is supposed to be set in august I'm change Naruto's age from ten to nine...don't give me that look! Any comments suggestions and or flames should be directed to either my inbox or to the story comments section...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO LIGHTS OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it  
**

**Warning time/pov skips around in this chapter!**

**Chapter three.**

_It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_  
_ Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang_  
_ With me and my gang_  
_ We live to ride, we ride to live_  
_ Me and my gang_

_Jump on that train_  
_ Grab hold of them reins_  
_ We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_  
_ Me and my gang, yeah_  
_ Me and my gang_

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks_  
_ High class women in Daisy Duke denim_  
_ Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_  
_ Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod_

_Beer and bonfires_  
_ Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_  
_ It's all for one and one for all y'all_

_-Me And My Gang-Rascal flatts_

* * *

_"Yo!"_

_"Hey!" _

_"Sukima!"_

* * *

Sukima looked behind him and saw a group of his friends.

"Sadao Takuya Kano Senichi Izumi hey!" greeted Sukima as the five got closer to him.

"Yo man what's up?" asked Takuya.

"Just got back from a mission in Kuma No Kuni; what about y'all?" replied Sukima as he looked over each one of his friends.

Sadao was a member of The Main House of the Hyūga Clan who stood at a height of five foot five inches. Like the rest of his clan he has featureless white eyes and the typical dark hair, which was covered by a bandana that bears his forehead protector. Among their group of friends not only was he one of the oldest males; he was also known to be one of the more industrious ones having achieved the rank of Chūnin around eight months ago at the age of fifteen. He was wearing the typical attire of a Konoha Shinobi.

Next was Takuya Hagane a rambunctious teenager with a knack for explosives. Takuya stood at five foot and four inches. He had black spiky hair and dark eyes. He loved to goof off much to the annoyance of his old Genin teammate Kano. Like Sadao he too was wearing the typical attire for an on duty Konoha shinobi.

Third was Kano a fiery Chūnin of the Inuzuka clan and his dog Yuudai. Kano was the son of an Inuzuka Tokubetsu Jōnin by the name of Shinobu and a civilian mist refugee by the name of Megumi Hidaka. Kano stood at five foot four inches. He had messy dark brown hair and silted eyes and like the other males was also wearing the typical Konoha shinobi attire. His dog Yuudai had a pure black coat and stood at an impressive height of four foot five inches.

Senichi Aburame was the fourth and final male of the group. He stood at five foot five inches and had Spiky brown hair. His attire consisted of a long sleeved light tan jacket with a high, upturned collar and dark glasses.

"Same as you except we came in around eight this morning from a mission out in Tani."

Responded the fifth member Kirimata Izumi as the five caught up to Sukima and settled in walking alongside him. Izumi was a girl who much like Sukima was still a genin, However unlike him she had actual experience taking the Chūnin exam's having taken them the previous year in Takigakure with her two now Chūnin teammate's. Unlike her teammates who had both managed to knock out their opponents she was the one who was knocked out by a brutal Mist shinobi during the first round of individual fighting therefor preventing her from advancing and being able to achieve the rank of Chūnin along side her teammates and a few of their friends.

"Oh yeah I remember bumping into you four as me and my team were leaving the mission desk two months ago." Replied Sukima as he observed the sun's position.

_'Should be around the time the chibi usually gets out'_

Izumi noticed his actions and smiled.

"Going to pick up Tobio from the academy?" she guessed.

Unfortunately for Izumi, Sukima was too distracted with his thoughts surrounding his little brother in order to properly answer her.

Thankfully Yuudai noticed and started to rub against Sukima as if trying to gain his attention. All it did though was cause the boy to start petting him. Finally after a minute of being petted on the head Yuudai got feed up with not getting the response he wanted and decided to just bite the pups hand in order to knock him out of his thoughts and to put his attention back on the human female walking next to him.

"OUCH!" yelled Sukima as he yanked his hand out from in between the large nin dogs mouth.

"What the hell was that for Yuudai!" he asked the normally friendly nin dog with his voice slightly raised.

Instead of verbally responding the dog just head butted the teenager into the girl who in response held her hands out in front of her in order to keep Sukima from bumping in to her.

This caused Kano and Takuya to start laughing at the dogs actions.

"Huh why the hell are you guys laughing for! That filthy mutt nearly chewed my whole arm off!" exclaimed Sukima when he noticed his friends laughing at him.

This caused everyone to stop laughing and look over at the Inuzuka of the group who had a scowl on his face.

"Hey Man! Don't be calling my partner a filthy mutt!" Yelled Kano which caused a argument to break out between the two.

"Boys." Called Izumi.

More arguing...

"Boys." She called again.

They were shouting now.

"BOYS!" Screamed Izumi causing nearby birds to squawk and fly off.

" Yes Izumi-chan?" replied both boys momentarily forgetting their fight.

"What have I said about fighting?"

"But!" The two both exclaimed.

This caused Izumi to glare at them.

"No buts! Now I want both of you to apologize to each other right this instant."

"Sorry" said Sukima rolling his eyes.

"Ugh Sorry" replied Kano in a tense voice.

"Once more please."

"Sorry dude"

"Yeah sorry"

"There now was that so hard?... Anyways I was trying to ask are you going to pick up Tobio-chan from the academy Sukima-kun?" Asked Izumi

"... Tobi who? ... oh yeah! yeah I am" replied Sukima as he shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment at momentary forgetting his own little brother like that.

"Mind if I tag along?" Asked Izumi thinking of her little sister.

" yes!...oh wait I mean no!.. i mean sure you can tag along Izumi-chan! Hee..hee" responded Sukima suddenly stumbling over his words causing two of his friends to smirk in amusement while one started to frown.

"Hah I wonder how the squirts been" Kano wondered out loud.

"Well why don't we all go and find out after all it should be getting close to the time the academy students get released!" exclaimed Takuya right before he shot up towards the roof of a nearby building.

_'You always had to be the hyper one eh Takuya?'_ thought Sukima as he and the others shot off right after the Hagane.

* * *

_'So he managed to pass huh?'_ thought the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen as he observed the scene at the academy through his viewing globe.

Truth be told he was slightly concerned when he saw Naruto's name on the list of student's vying for early graduation. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the boy quite the contrary really but it was the fact that Naruto was for lack of a better word still 'weak' in terms of a typical shinobi.

_'But then again nothing about Naruto is really typical now is it?'_

Thought the old man as he continued to observe the blond Jinchūriki.

The third noticed that a few nearby civilian parents were glaring at the boy who was still avidly hugging his white haired sensei. The Hokage could see their lips moving signaling that they were most likely speaking about the boy.

_'Will the hate ever end?'_ wondered the old Kage as he stood and stretched while staring at the single pile of paperwork on his desk.

_'Eh it can wait.'_ Thought the sixty six year old as he pushed chakra into a seal on his forearm.

Suddenly three shinobi dropped down from the ceiling.

"Raidō Genma Iwashi" greeted the third.

"Hokage-sama" came the combined reply of the three.

"To the academy please!" Ordered the third as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Hai Lord Hokage!" Replied the three elite guards as they surrounded the Sandaime and did the seal of confrontation.

* * *

Takuya was the first one to make it to the academy.

"Hah! I win!" He all but yelled as his friends started to arrive right behind him.

As they were jumping from roof to roof he, Sukima and Kano had quickly tried to out run each other and it was only due to sheer willpower that he had won.

Neither Kano or Sukima remarked as Sukima simply walked towards the crowd that was gathered around the front of the academy with his friends and a silent Kano all following him. It was right after they had found a spot coincidentally near the Academy teachers that the bell started to ring. A few seconds later the doors swung opened and kids were racing out of the academy.

After a few minutes the group of shinobi spotted a large group of kids walking out. Sukima and Izumi both quickly spotted their siblings standing in a group of older kids.

_'Is that a forehead Protector i see?'_ wondered Sukima spotting the piece of metal on his brother's Forehead.

_'Dear kami please tell me she didn't!'_ Izumi mentally cried when she to spotted the metal piece on her own siblings forehead.

A person in the group near them spotted a few incoming blurs causing him to raise his voice in warning but it was already to late before anyone knew it the blurs had struck, three on said shinobi one on another.

"HEY MIZUKI-SENSEI! IRUKA-SENSEI!" Screamed one of the blurs a blond haired kid in an orange hoodie with a blue sleeve shirt underneath and orange pants who was clinging onto a older white haired shinobi.

Just then Tobio and Moriko both started to run towards the crowd with the group of older kids following close behind. When they got close enough Tobio pounced towards a tanned male not having seen his brother nearby.

"Kawarimi No Jutsu!"

Suddenly the tanned male was replaced with a log which Tobio face panted into.

"Hah the gaki just got logged!" Yelled Takuya as he and Kano fell over laughing while Sukima looked on in amusement.

"Takuya-nii!" Yelled ten year old Menma and Kouichi Hagane as they both ran over to the group.

Takuya looked up from the ground and saw two of his little cousins standing near Moriko and two other kids who were being congratulated by people whom he assumed were their parents.

"Yo gaki's!" He greeted the three he knew as he picked himself up from off the ground. He studied the brats in front of him and spotted the slight changes in their attire. This caused his face to scrunch up as he pointed a finger accusingly at them.

"Hey! Wait a minute something's different about y'all!" He shouted as he jumped up and down causing the kids surrounding him to all laugh.

"Oi Menma! Kouichi! Your friend's funny!" laughed the whiskered blond from nearby who upon glancing at the ground spotted Tobio.

"Oi Moriko-nee! Hibachi-nii! Unagi-nii!" Exclaimed the boy as he looked up and over to his elder classmates while pointing to the ground to the ground where Tobio was laying seemingly out cold. Together the four of them sweat dropped.

* * *

The young orphans use of certain honorifics as well as the sight of a forehead protector on his forehead didn't escape the ears and eyes of the adults surrounding him one of them a kunoichi with black curly hair named Suzume gasped and said;

"He passed!"

One of her old students Azami Yamanaka blinked at her old sensei's words.

" Eh? Suzume-sensei is it really that surprising that so many of us passed and became Genin?"Asked Azami. Her words caught the attention of the older teens causing some of them to blink as well.

* * *

_'Wait passed?'_

Thought Sukima as his mind slowly caught up with his brain.

_'Genin!'_

Thought Izumi as she started to mentally panic again at the idea of her little sister out anywhere near a battle field.

The Sandaime and his guards had arrived just in time to hear Naruto call out to his classmate's.

_'What an interesting group of new friends you have here Naruto'_ Thought the third as he and his guards walked slowly and silently over to the large group.

Minoru was the first to notice the Hokage's arrival.

"Kon'nichiwa Hokage-sama!" called out the young cheerful Akimichi.

"Kon'nichiwa Hokage-sama!"Repeated most of the group as they too took note of his appearance.

"Hi old man! What's up? Why you here? Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork or something? Oh who are those guys with you?" questioned Naruto after he had wiggled out of Mizuki gasp and onto the ground so he could walked towards the old kage. His other teacher Iruka was quick to intercept and scold the orphan.

"Naruto! What have I told you about showing respect?" asked Iruka while raising his voice.

"But Iruka-sensei! I've- " he started to explain about how he had always called the Hokage that but got promptly cut off by his teacher.

"I don't care you should know better than to—"Suddenly Iruka was the one who was being interrupted, this time by non-other than the Hokage and his guards themselves who were laughing at the shocked looks that adorned the faces of both the shinobi and civilians at the blonds disrespect.

Finally after almost a minute of laughing the third and his guards were finally able to stop and the third spoke.

"Now Now Iruka-san Naruto is just...oh how do the youngin's say it nowadays?... Ah yes he's just calling 'em like he sees 'em after all I am indeed an old man and we both know how blunt Naruto tends to be! And to answer your questions in order Naruto: Oh nothing much, Why to congratulate you all of course, the paperwork can wait, and finally these are my guards."

The third happily observed the group in front of him._ 'The will of fire truly shines brightly in the next generation'._ He thought to himself smiling.

* * *

**Authors rant (in response to a rather rude pm!) FEEL FREE TO READ OR NOT!**

** If you were paying attention to the story any you would have caught where i put that the events from the anime that included Hibachi happened the previous school year... Meaning that Iruka at the current time(in this story/universe/timeline)had only been Naruto and co.'s teacher for Less than then nine months ( the episode gave me the impression that the class had a different teacher beforehand LOL no duh with Naruto's pranking!). **

**Anyways here in this story I'm going with common belief that Naruto's class enter the academy around the ages of five or six. Mizuki being older then Iruka probably started teaching Naruto's class before he did even if he originally got turned down for the job which would of course cause the class to be more familiar with Mizuki who had originally put up just a front of being a generally friendly guy around them. **

**In canon Naruto being an orphan probably believed until the scroll incident that Mizuki was a semi okayish guy. In this story/universe Naruto is still semi distrustful of Iruka due to the glare he received from said teacher back then(refer to the episode profile on Narutopedia if your wondering it happens during the konoha history filler arc(right after pein attacked konoha) if I remember correctly) Oh your probably wondering why i don't write Naruto being distrustful of Hibachi and Unagi, The answer? Dude their kids who didn't know any better. Kids tend to act the way they see adults act plus in the anime it's seen that some kids in Naruto generation did try to play with him only to be taken away by their parents (Yes I'm looking at you Shikaku and Chouza...Even though in the end your sons still manage to have some sort of relationship with Naruto). Naruto being a orphan who felt unwanted for a long time would in my mind try to gain friends at any chance he gets...anyways! moving on! Will Mizuki still be around much longer? Yes he freaking will I don't care if you don't like the way I'm interpreting some of these characters or the fact that I'm basically placing in a bunch of OC's Ok? Clans are supposed to be huge! Plus whose to say there isn't any minor clans hmm? I will just like to remind people that this is a AU! Which means ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE things will be somewhat different and some characters will have different motives and intentions! For some of these guys(some of the clan kids I've made up.) I basically pictured them looking like certain non-important characters from both the anime and manga...yeah their stories will be interwoven alongside Naruto's and his team's(who i still need a sensei for please I'm begging you guys please send in your suggestions!)unless anyone has any objections to that? I mean I'm all ears here people just don't be flat out rude please I'm totally open to new ideas and suggestions.  
**


End file.
